Mating 101
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Llomerryn transforms into a werewolf for the first time. Aela follows and Llomerryn finally understands what being hungry like the wolf means...F!Dragonborn/Aela the Huntress


A/N: I started a female Imperial mage today in Skyrim. I plan on romancing Aela with Llomerryn and this short idea just popped into my head. I have been recovering from a minor surgery I had on Tuesday, and I am still suffering through a massive case of writer's block. I wish this could have been longer or I could have updated one of my other stories, but for now…hopefully this will sate you thirst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim nor do I claim to own it or any of the characters. If I did, I would totally marry both Lydia and Aela. And have Ria and Mjoll get married together because they are beautiful and if I cannot marry them I want them with each other. I really wish the guys looked better…Sven and a few others were the only decent looking guys. Keep going, straight protagonist! One day you will find love! (or not…not if Farkas is the best they can bring. Bleh)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llomerryn panted heavily as her broad shoulders shrank down to a smaller version, thick dark hair receding until the bronze of her (human) skin once again shone brightly in the light of the moon. Sharp fangs disappeared and intense dark eyes transformed into the tantalizing cinnamon they were since birth. Fair blonde hair hung over her strong shoulders, sticking to her skin from sweat. The braid that usually draped down the right side of her face had come loose during her first transformation into a werewolf.

Blood, thick and heavy, coated her tongue and exploded her taste-buds. The metallic taste was unwelcome on her lips; she felt sick to her stomach and tired. So very, very tired. The former Imperial's ear twitched as footsteps came to her on the wind. Fatigued orbs met a pair of piercing viridian as Aela came into view. The woman looked pleased, a slight smirk painting her beautiful features as surely as the dark lines across her face. The woman held a bundle of clothes in her arms.

Aela's eyes passed over the smooth flesh bared before her. The blonde was a work of pure art. It was as if a sculptor had exquisitely carved out her cheekbones, high and mightier than any noble. Lips were a darker pink, full and capable of _wicked_ things. Llomerryn's body was not that of a typical female, at least not the ones fit to be warriors or guards. Shoulders were slightly broader, her stomach as hard as a rock…and flat as one, too. Breasts were heavy and full but not to the extent of being a hindrance in a fight. All in all, the newest companion was a damn fine sight to see. Aela was certainly not the first person to be interested in the Dragonborn, but damn it if Aela did not intend on wooing her.

"You did well for your first time, Merryn. Better than Njada and Farkas did on their firsts. You should be proud, sister."

Llomerryn grimaced, cinnamon darkening to amber. "The rage…it nearly consumed me. All I wanted, all I could do…was destroy everything in my path. I knew what I was doing…I knew I was attacking people. But I couldn't…I couldn't…"

The mage tightened her jaw, the muscles in her arms flexing. She had killed at least one person and injured another three before her conscience had allowed her to flee and thus save more innocents. Guilt tore at her psyche, threatening to drown her in the murky depths.

Aela sighed softly, seeing the tortured look in the other woman's eyes. Aela was not the type to coddle or pity, but she could not help but feel a little bad for the younger woman. Llomerryn had proven herself a more than capable warrior, and her usage of the arcane arts was awe-inspiring…and fearsome. But the woman herself was kind; Skjor had worried about this sort of thing happening, and Aela cursed herself for dismissing the possibility. Aela walked slowly towards the distraught Dragonborn, sinking to her knees beside her.

"Hey…don't beat yourself up about it. You controlled yourself remarkably well. The rest of us…well, we killed more than you. With time and practice you will be able to transform without hurting anyone you do not want to. We pay a heavy price in the Circle, make no mistake. It can be a curse, but it is also a blessing. With the blood of a wolf flowing through my veins, I am the ultimate hunter. I can protect my family, and our people, better than if I was a mere human. We do it because somebody has to."

Llomerryn looked up at the huntress, taking in the serious expression painting her face. Not for the first time, the mage noticed just how gorgeous the woman was. Her body was the epitome of a hunter, looking more feline and supine than anyone had the right to be. Aela was deadly with a bow and just as dangerous with her sword. The Imperial turned Stormcloak sympathizer had been engaged with Aela from the start, her chest beating fast whenever the woman was around. Aela was one of the few who had actually been friendly when Llomerryn had first walked into Jorrvaskr moons ago, taking her to Kodlak and giving her analysis of the mage. She may have been new blood, but Aela gave her the chance the others were not willing to. They all turned out to be great companions in the end, but she would always be grateful to Aela and Kodlak for the faith.

Llomerryn had been tempted to try and push things further with Aela, see where things might go. But Llomerryn had overheard Njada and Aela talking on day; Skjor had been the topic of the heated gossip. From what Merryn had gathered, Skjor and Aela had been secretly meeting up together and blowing off steam. It was not banned for trysts between members, but neither was it a very popular idea. If something happened between the two, it could damage the camaraderie of the whole organization. The Companions very motto was honor and family, so Aela and Skjor had kept their dalliance secret. But for some reason Aela and Njada were close. Personally, the blonde mage could care less about miss high and mighty. The woman always had a perpetual stick up her ass.

It figured that Aela would be the one to follow her with clothes to make sure that Llomerryn was okay. The fair-haired beauty was not shy about walking around in the nude, but she honestly did not want to be traipsing around in the dark as tired as she was with no weapon or protection against the wilderness. Breasts and firm buttocks might help her in the face of soldiers, but somehow Llomerryn doubted her womanly assets would be useful against giants or wolves. A wave of gratitude settled over Merryn.

Aela noticed the warmth in Llomerryn's gaze and watched as those mesmerizing eyes flicked to the clothes in her arms. Wordlessly, Aela handed the garments over. The newest companion stood to her full height, stretching out the kinks in her shoulders. Aela tried not to look but when everything you ever wanted was on total display right before your hungry eyes….well. Aela was the starving huntress and Llomerryn was her prey.

The mage hurriedly fastened the buckles of her dark trousers, slipping the royal blue tunic over her head and hiding her chest from view. The clothes were practical only; they would serve as little to no armor in a fight but the two women were not far from Whiterun; barely on the outskirts, really. They should be fine on the trek back. Aela was more than enough to handle any thugs or creatures, and Llomerryn still had her hands.

"Are the clothes comfortable enough for you? I had them as remnants from my mother. It was her favorite outfit; after I joined the Companions, I took it with me for…nostalgic reasons. My father understood. He still had all her other things after all. I thought you looked about her size, and it seems as if I guessed correctly."

Llomerryn inclined her head, a small smile blossoming on her lips. "You were correct, thank you Aela. And thank you for accompanying me out here. I could not have done this without you."

Aela placed her hand comfortingly on Llomerryn's shoulder, giving a small squeeze. "Any time you need me, I will be here. That is what we do in the Companions."

Llomerryn covered Aela's hand with her own, keeping it in place. Smoldering cinnamon met puzzled green. Aela watched as a variety of emotions passed in those enchanting eyes. Her throat tightened without her control. She swallowed, resisting the urge to lick her suddenly dry lips. A heat suffused her cheeks and meandered its way down her chest and pooled in between her thighs, dropping like lead in her stomach. The blonde was so close she could see the small patchwork of scars marring the otherwise flawless skin, the deep red of her face-paint covering the majority of it. A few freckles dotted the angular nose and dusted tanned cheeks, and gold flecks appeared in the eyes. When had that happened?

She smelled of magic and leather, the smells of a mage and warrior combined to create a newer, headier scent that clogged Aela's nose and made her dizzy with want. Llomerryn smelled of spring and war, battle and comfort. She smelled like coming home on a warm summer's day, or dancing in the rain during a full moon. Jorrvaskr was all over the mage, infused in her very DNA and causing Aela to pulse with the effort of keeping her hands off the woman. Hot breath wafted over her face. When had Llomerryn gotten so close…? When had her lips-

Ah. _Ahhhh_. So that is what home tasted like. You could not buy _that_ at the market. A sound, (certainly not a whimper, mind you) fell from the huntress, stolen from her lungs as her lips were ravaged by the most wondrous of bandits. Aela wound her hands in the satin locks of the Dragonborn, fisting the unruly hair and making it even more tousled than before. Llomerryn had cupped her face, pressing insistently against her lips but still giving Aela the option to back out if she wanted. Fat chance of that, not after Aela tasted of what the After possessed. Llomerryn was like the sweetest mead, clinging to your palate and leaving an aftertaste so deep you could feel it in your bones. If her kisses were this good, one could only imagine the pleasures those fingers could bring. After all, Llomerryn was a mage…surely there were spells crafted solely for the purpose of being naughty.

Merryn slowed the pace of the kiss down until it was merely a slight brush, gently pulling back to get a good look at the huntress. Long brown hair was mussed attractively, full lips swollen from the ardent affections of a minute ago. Emerald had grown to a forest green from arousal, the pupils blown so wide they appeared dark as coal. They burned hotter than any forge and Llomerryn knew this was one apprenticeship she never wanted to end. The two women had a lot to discuss, such as what exactly was forming between them and the direction they thought it would go. The Silver Hand also needed to be dealt with pretty soon. But all that took an aside as Llomerryn watched Aela rake her fingers through silky waves, a wicked smirk curving her lips. Oh yeah, Llomerryn thought being a member of the Circle would turn out alright. She would consult with Talos about the actions and face them head-on, but for now…now she wanted to hear a cry to the god for an entirely different reason. Praise Talos indeed….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
